Unexpected Love
by HarleyQuinn360
Summary: Marceline experiences something that could of killed her but instead turned her to something else...which causes her and Finn to fall in love...but is Princess Bubblegum now Jealous? and will BMO be forever confused about-
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

Finn:"Jake Watch out!"

*Jake quickly looks being him, with the Ice King shooting ice blades at him*

Ice King:"HAHAHA, SHE WILL BE MY QUEEN!"

Finn:"Let her go Ice King...or else!"

Ice King:"Or else what?! What are you going to do?!"

Finn:"THIS! HIUAAAAHH!"

*Finn Jumps, and bounces off Jake with a spring motion and kicks Ice King in the face causing him to drop Princess Bubblegum*

PB:"AAHHH!"

Finn:"I got you!..I GOT YOU!"

*Finn runs towards PB to catch her and puts her down Ice King slowly looks up and freezes Jake with the powers he has left, causing Finn to start picking up rocks and throwing them at Ice King rapidly*

Ice King:" ow, Ow, OW!, okay...Okay..i'll stop...geez Finn...That really hurt..."

Jake:"That was the point you Old Man!..."

*Jake says as he grows larger to break out of the ice, then shrinks to his regular size*

Finn:"Now go home, you loser!"

Ice King:"Hey now,...that's just mean...i'm not that old..and NOT a loser.."

PB:"You kinda are old dude..."

Ice King:" Whaah?"

Jake:"Yeah, like what are you? 1000?

Finn:"Haha, more like 100,000!"

Ice King:" Oh Yeah?!...Well...well...i...you...Aw, just forget it..."

*The Ice King just flew away with his long beard and wept.*

Finn:"Wow...What a cry baby..."

Jake:"Yeah...hehe, a big FAT cry baby!"

Finn:"Haha! Yeah!.."

*Finn gave Jake a high five*

PB:"Well, Thank you Finn..and as always Jake..."

*Princess Bubblegum slightly bowed to them and then kissed Finn's cheek, and Jake's forehead. She then blew a whistle and Lady Rainicorn flew in to fly PB to her Kingdom. Finn Sighed from being now bored.*

Finn:"So...What now?"

Jake:"I don't know...we could visit Marceline?..."

Finn:" I thought you were terrified of Vampires?"

Jake:"Well that,...or home.."

Finn:"Marceline it is!.."

*Finn and Jake walked up to the cave that contains Marceline house, but odd enough there was a storm cloud that was purple hovering over the house...next thing they knew a green lightning strucked her house, then the second after that they heard a distant scream. Jake instantly took Finn and stretched over to her door and ran in. Finn finds Marceline on the floor with but only a towel...and slightly different...Jake carefully takes Marcy to her room to lie her on her bed, he notices her hair was a bit shorter, and she is not as tall nor has grey skin...or bite marks...Finn looks at Jake confused.*

Finn:"Do..d...do you think she's..human?"

Jake:"I think so...she also seems to look...younger..."

*They were way past being confused...Jake decides to go home after an hour*

Jake:"Hey...dude, do you think you can watch her?"

Finn:"Wha...what?!...what if she doesn't know who i am when she wakes up? And attacks me? or...i...i can't baby sit man..."

*Jake just sighs slightly disappointed, but still determined to leave*

Jake:"Look man i have a date with Lady...she won't kill you"

Finn:" You don't know that..."

Jake:"Finn...come on...do me a solid, you owe me...plus she looks only 16...i have to go man, i'll be late.."

*Jake looks at him with puppy dog eyes*

Jake:"Please..."

*Finn rolls his bright blue eyes and sighs*

Finn:"...Fine...Go..."

Jake:"Thanks! i'll be back as soon as possible!"

*Jake bolts outta there to meet up with Lady, mean while Finn pulls a chair beside Marcy and covers a blanket over her. Finn crosses his arms on the bed to lay his head down and drifts away to slumber. Hours go by and Finn wakes up, he instantly shots up knowing he was supposed to watch her. He looks over to her, she was still sound asleep. He watched her breathed in and out which made him blush and smile for some reason. He gets up and nods it off with a smirk, and then accidentally he knocked over a lamp not knowing the cord some how tangled on his black skinny jeans. Making a huge thud made Marceline shot up from bed..(forgetting to cover self...which made Finn blush harder)*

Marceline:"What the?..."

Finn:"Hey...hey...its okay i just knocked over the lamp...are you okay?..."

*Finn trying not to look at her, but still trying to comfort her. Marceline looks around the room confused and glances at a mirror in front of her bed across the room. She then froze in confusion, she slowly got up and walked up to mirror (for getting Finn is there...and forgetting shes naked..)

Marceline:"What the Plum?...i'm...pale?...like paper..."

*She traces her hand over smooth white skin up to her blank neck*

Marceline:"...And...no bite marks...there...gone"

*She takes a step back to observe her whole body realizing she is not 19 anymore...but 3 years younger*

Marceline:"...H...How did this happen?"

*She turns to face Finn who is red as an apple, trying not to look at the smooth, slender clotheless body (which Marcy still not knowing shes nude yet..)*

Marceline:" What?"

*She looks down to see what was the problem and then sighs*

Marceline:"Oh...that's why..."

*She walks over to her dresser to pull out an oversized T-shirts that was solid black, and underwear. She then put her hair up into a pony tail.*

Marceline:"There,...better?"

*Finn slowly uncovers his eyes from his hands to look and bushes deeply.*

Finn:" Haha...uhh...you gonna put on some pants?"

*Marceline rolls her eyes and then her eyes met up with the huge bump in Finns pants that were extremely tightened..*

Marceline:"Woah...Look at the bulge!"

Finn:"Wh...What?"

*Finn Looked down and notices his huge boner and turns to face the corner being embarrassed.*

Finn:"S...Sorry...Just put some shorts on or pants...i don't care..."

*Marceline bit her lower lip being now turned on, and laughed.*

Marceline:"Wow, Finn you're pretty much a man now, huh?...Does this...Happen often when you look at me?"

*Marceline walks closer to him.*

Finn:"N..n...no,..I...i just...put on some pants or something Marce...This is really Weird..."

*Marceline puts her arms around Finn waist from behind him that made him jump. Marceline just laughed and Finn turned around and slowly backed away in the corner still facing her*

Marceline:"Aww, are you nervous?.."

Finn:"What are you doing?...i'm a bit too young for you Marce..."

Marceline:"No...that's not true...well anymore...i'm about 16 again...and human.."

*Marceline leaned closer to Finn to whisper in his ear which made his jean tighten even more*

Marceline:"Just...like...you..."

Finn:"Marceline...please...this is so..."

*Finn stopped speaking when Marceline began tracing her fingers slowly down his chest...lower...and...lower...*

Marceline:"Aw..Lighten up..."

*She giggled and began to turn around to walk away*

Marceline:"I was just messing with you.."

*She started to walk off, but got yanked back from her wrist that Finn held tightly, he then pinned her against wall in the spot that he was in..and just froze looking at her for a few sounds confusing the hell out of Marceline*

Marceline:"What are you?..."

*Finn then leaned in slowly looking at her...and then at her lips, back and forth getting closer, and closer...He then pressed his lips upon hers kissing her, and she kissed him back. He then backed away with Marceline still trying to connect their lips but then broke the kiss out of breath and in shock. He then released her from being pinned to the wall*

Marceline:"...Woah..."


	2. Chapter 2: Jake finds out

Chapter 2:

Finn:"I...I'm Sorry...i didn't mean to..."

*Finn began to blush harder and then just took off leaving Marceline in confusion and out of breath.*

Marceline:"-sigh- What...just happened?..."

*Later at the Tree House, Finn enters the Kitchen to see Jake*

Jake:"Hey!...Finn...is Marceline alright?"

*Finn just quickly responded while quickly climbing the ladder to their room*

Finn:"Yeah!...She's great!..."

Jake:"...Okay then..."

*Finn just sat on his bed with his fitted BVB T-shirt and black skinny jeans, running his hands through his golden blonde hair that was cut to look like every other emo guys hair. He just was in so much confusion swinging his feet back and forth scuffing his black converse every once in a while. Finn then just quietly thought to himself not knowing what just happened back there at her place*

Finn:"(What was i thinking?...Why did i kiss her?...Maybe it was the heat of the moment?...There's no way i actually like her...right?)"

*Finn continued thinking while lying on his back and just sighs getting deeper into his thoughts every second eventually drifting to sleep.*

*...:::::Finns Dream:::::...*

*:::Finn finds himself in the middle of the woods sitting on a blanket, he looked around confused finding soda pop, sandwiches and other foods. Everything seemed more brighter and more safe a feeling that Finn rarely feels. He looks in the distance seeing a figure running his way, as a habit he searches for his blade...but it was not there. He stood up with to get closer and eventually the blur of a person became the appearance of Marceline. Finn just smiled and just hugged her small slender body that was filled with warmth, he closed his eyes feeling now happy. After a few seconds it became warmer and then hotter until it was unbearable, he opened his eyes to find himself on a large pillar surrounded in fire and lava. He looked at Marceline in confusion who was crying and then just suddenly morphed into her original self...now a vampire,covered in grey skin and then pulled into darkness by nothing that it seemed. Running towards Marceline ,holding his arms out as if trying to catch her...but he was too late...the darkness has already consumed her. Finn fell to his knees crying out but it was now all muffled as everything became darker and silent:::*

Finn:"Ahhh!..."

*Finn jerked up from the nightmare he had, he then looked around the room to find Jake but the room was empty. Finn's heart beat began to slow down after the terror he just went through. He just sighed and relaxed his muscles not knowing he was so tense. He eventually got up and headed to his dresser to grab only but boxers and then head up to the shower. He entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water, he held out his hand to test the warmth of the water which was cold as ice, that caused him to cringe and jerked his hand away. He just shrugged it off and began to strip down and stepped into now the warm water. His thoughts flooded his mind about the girl that has now intervened his dreams. After almost an hour the water became cold with out him knowing until he broke his train of thought. He turned off the water and stepped out to slip on his boxers, he then picked up a towel and ruffled his hair to dry it enough so it wouldn't be soaked. Finn sprinted sliding down the ladder following the scent of bacon and pancakes, he swung around the corner to reveal the orange dog flipping pancakes onto a plate. Finn entered the Kitchen and to meet Jake's gaze.*

Jake:"Well good morning."

Finn:-sigh-"Morning..."

*Finn walks up to the table and sits in his self assigned seat, he glances around the table and stops at the extra plate and becomes confused.*

Jake:"Hey man, what happened last night?"

Finn:"Huh?"

Jake:"You kind of took off as soon you got home..."

*Finn took a sharp breath trying to come up with something quickly to say*

Finn:"Oh that?...Haha...um its just i guess i was just really tired or something..."

*Jake observed Finn knowing he was lying but stood there in silence with a smirk, Finn sighed trying to change the subject.*

Finn:"Anyways...do we have Lady coming over or something?..."

Jake:"Oh,...nah man invited Marceline over.."

*Jake squinted at Finn watching his eyes widening, Finn felt his stomach dropped at the sound of her name*

Finn:"Haha...um why? if i may ask?..."

*Finn glanced around the room looking if she was hiding around the corner or something. A few seconds go by and they both hear foot steps coming from down the ladder and a faint voice slowly's getting louder along the footsteps*

Marceline:"Hey!..i think i found it, is this it Jake?..."

*Marceline then revealed a bottle of maple syrup and then herself meeting her eyes with Finn which followed a sharp breath of surprise*

Jake:"Yeah perfect!"

*Jake walked up to Marceline and grabbed the bottle and sprinted back to the stove to finish the pancakes. Marceline then looked over to Finn which made him jump in shock*

Finn:"Um, what are you doing here?"

*Jake looked at Finn confused as if asking the stupidest question*

Jake:"...I invited her..."

*Jake looked over at Marceline to see her reaction...but she was too distracted from Finns defined ab's and also his V line, Which caused him to cross his arms feeling now anxious*

Marceline:"Whats wrong with you? I've seen you shirtless before.."

Jake:" Are you okay? You seem all weirded out and stuff"

*Finn just looked at the both of them back and forth with his heart beat becoming faster causing him to take off to up the ladder to put some clothes on. After a few minutes Finn slowly walked down the ladder trying to sit down where he was before, attempting to not make eye contact.*

Jake:"Aww Butter...i forgot the bread for the toast,...-sigh-...i guess i'm going to the market. Watch the bacon would yah?"

*Finn just nodded in agreement, Jake then took his wallet and formed a pocket with his skin, then slides then wallet in and takes off leaving Marceline and Finn in awkward silence*

Marceline:"-clears throat- So...Still all nuts about that kiss, huh?"

*Marceline's words just pierced through him,causing butterflies to swarm in his stomach*

Finn:"Whah...What? pfft, no...i didn't say that..."

Marceline:"I didn't say you did say that..."

*Marceline squinted at him watching him squirm ,which she enjoyed*

Finn:"I...I didn't mean to do it...Well i did...but not on purpose...i mean its not like i didn't like the kiss, but i didn't expect me doing that...even tho-"

Marceline:"Finn..."

*Marceline just cut him off, trying to calm him down from getting to flustered*

Finn:"What?..."

*Marceline began to giggle*

Marceline:"Its fine...really..it's just a kiss, not marriage...calm down.."

Finn:"-sigh- Sorry..."

Marceline:"So...was it an accident?...The kiss i mean..."

Finn:"What?..oh..i mean yeah, but it doesn't mean i would hate to do it again.."

*Finn's words made Marceline now blush and come tense*

Marceline:" What? Really?...Why do you say that?"

Finn:"It's like...i don't really know anything about you, but i really like you...you're just so...beautiful.."

*Marceline began to blush deeper, not even respond confidently like always*

Marceline:"Finn...i...i don't know what to say..."

*Finn begins to scoot over closer to Marceline on the bench, and then grabs her hand.*

Finn:"Like...i always have thought so..but, i know it would be impossible for you and me...and-"

*Marceline leaned in towards over to Finn to shut him up, by pressing her lips against his. She then backed away slowly to see his reaction*

Finn:"Wh...why did you do that?..."

Marceline:-giggles-"Because you were mumbling again..."

*She leaned in again for another kiss, and then Finn kissed her back, they kept kissing until it was stopped by a loud glass shattering noise appeared behind them...Finn turned around to find a coffee mug in pieces and hot coffee spilled on the ground,he then looks up to see BMO looking sad down at the used to be cup.*

BMO:"Aww..BMO Loved that mug..."

*Finn looked over at Marceline in concern and became anxious*

Finn:-nervous laughter-"Haha...how long have you been standing there BMO?..."

Marceline:"...Can you even drink coffee?..."

BMO:"I've been here about 5 minutes and 37 seconds...and no, MO's can not consume liquids...or we will fry...hehe."

Finn:"Did you see us?..."

BMO:"Wrestling with your lips?...yes..."

Finn:"BMO...please don't tell Jake yet, please?..."

BMO:"But BMO tells Jake everything...He's my therapist..."

Finn:"I will tell him eventually, just please don't tell him yet..."

Jake:"Tell me what?"

*Jake said walking in and closing the door*

Finn:"HA,Ha,ha...um, nothing...nothing at all...ha"

Jake:"Hmmm...Finn, you're a terrible lair...but i'll give you time to spill your beans..."

Finn:"Haha...Anyways food is almost done right?.."

Jake:"Yeah, just gotta make the toast.."

*Everyone ate the breakfast, and Marceline left to go to PB's lab to find out what caused her to become human. Mean while, Finn helped Jake with the dishes, as well about to explode from not telling Jake about the kiss*

Jake:"So how was your day?"

Finn:"Uhhh! Fine!...I KISSED MARCELINE!"

Jake:"Whaaah?!...Marceline?...When?"

Finn:"Last night...and this Morning..."

*Jake just stood in silence looking at Finn just shocked*

Jake:"Well...do..you like her?..."

Finn:"...I don't know man...I told her she was like beautiful and stuff.."

Jake:"Seriously?..."

Finn:"uhhh!, now my brain is all stupid...she's all i think about.."

Jake:"Aw man, dude...what are you going to do?"

Finn:-face palm-"Man, she might not be like this for long...I can't catch the feels for her..."

Jake:"But she is human now...just don't do what you did to Flame Princess..."

Finn:"I know...but what if the same thing happens to Marceline like it did to Bubblegum?...

Jake:"You mean when she had to become 18 again to over throne Lemon Grab?"

Finn:-sighs-"Yeah..."

Jake:"I don't know man...All i can say is make the best of it..."

Finn:"Yeah,...your right.."

*Finn nods to agree, He then goes up stairs to grab his back pack to go to the Candy Kingdom to check on Marceline.*


End file.
